


Snow in Lindon

by Sylanna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylanna/pseuds/Sylanna
Summary: Gilgalad turns his eyes to the east, where cold clouds spill over the mountains. Snow is coming to Lindon.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad
Kudos: 15





	Snow in Lindon

Snow hardly ever came to Lindon, but when it did, it would be a harsh winter. So it had been before the elves settled in these lands and so it would be. Gilgalad had known this when he had established his kingdom there and he had chosen for a reason. A reason of protection. As long as the dark power of Sauron was unaccounted for, there was a constant threat on the far horizon.  
The new capital was separated from the mainland by a wall of mountains, a natural border against foes bound to the ground. Only small pathways passed through these mountains, not broad enough for an army, but enough for merchants and the cavalry on occasion. Gilgalad hoped he had chosen well, as he looked up to the mountains of the east. They did not only hold back their enemies, but also the worst of the weather. Not today though. Dark clouds were gathering and slowly sliding over the highest peaks of these mountains. It was already cold in the city and this was a sure sign of coming snow. The town had to be prepared for the season of the icy winds. Gilgalad smiled, as he remembered the last time the snow had come. It had been a bit of a chaos and many of the older elves, some of which remembered the Grinding Ice, had been a great help in teaching the young. Once everything had settled, the time had been used for telling stories of old and some newer ones. It did not change the fact that as the King of the Realm, Gilgalad had to urge his people into action this day, telling them to start getting the fire-wood and preparing warm spaces for everyone.  
“My King?”, a voice interrupted his thoughts. The speaker was young and eager and very dear to Gilgalad.  
“Ah, Elrond. It is good you are here.” He smiled at the young elven Lord, a prince in his own right, mature but still young compared to many of the Noldor in their realm.  
“Yes, my friend. There is snow coming to the city. I need you to get the message out, so that our people may not be surprised.” It was unlikely a surprise, as everyone would be able to see the clouds, but Gilgalad thought it best to nudge some of them. He looked at his friend and nodded. The smile Elrond returned was full of promise and he bowed. For Gilgalad, it was a joy watching his young friend grow up, but he feared also for. He was certain his friend and confidante was destined for great and terrible things one day and all he, even in his position as King, could do, was to prepare Elrond for it. It was a sombre thought, but if all he could do was keep his people and especially the younger elves safe for the time being, he would do it.


End file.
